


The Greatest Memory: the story of how Thomas won a thousand Euros

by soccerislove



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of various Germany NT players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerislove/pseuds/soccerislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas and Bastian spend a day together after winning the World Cup and make a few discoveries about their relationship. And Thomas wins a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Memory: the story of how Thomas won a thousand Euros

We've edited and updated this fic to be more aligned with the big fic, so you can find the new version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4149255)! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously a work of fiction [as much as we'd love to believe this is all true] and we do not own any of the characters.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and suggestions! This is our first time writing Schweinski and we'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> We also are considering writing a spin-off about Schweinski throughout the 2014 World Cup from Germany NT's point of view, so you can possibly expect that in the coming weeks.
> 
> Also: we're both on tumblr! Our urls are theworldcupruinedme.tumblr.com and real-germadrid.tumblr.com


End file.
